Blood of Innocence Burning in The Skies
by Kittyinaz
Summary: The quest for the Jewel has been completed, the wish frees Midoriko. But while the wish was pure, the results of that wish have such consequences that Kagome is called back to fix. However, this time the Kamis have prepared her, and the reward is far greater than anyone would imagine.
1. Chapter 1 Losing What I Don't Derserve

******Yes this is another one of my famous dream stories. I am seeing if there is any interest in this. I still need a beta for it, all they need to know is general information on Inuyasha. **

******For newcomers, well, enjoy the story! I have NOT edited this, I am seeing if there is any interest in it. More information is below! **

******Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, Shonen Sunday, Viz, and any entity who presently hold rights to this anime and manga. **

**Word Count: 1,283 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Burning in the Skies _by Linkin Park

* * *

The battleground was quiet for the first time that day. The near silence was almost deafening, compared to the yells and screams of the combatants.

It had been a surprise attack that morning, in fact Kagome is still in her shorts and t-shirt from sleeping. Now they are ripped into strips, barely covering her as she collapses where she is. She is panting, having at the end been forced to make decisions that she would hate to have to do ever again. There had just not been enough arrows for her to protect anyone.

In fact, if it hadn't been for a…kami, a miracle happening, the battle would have been still going on.

Inuyasha had abandoned her to protect Kikyo when she had appeared to attack. Nothing new there. Kagome had given up on him. She had to, or suffer her heart being ripped apart each time he would leave her to go to the dead priestess. It had been hard on her, but she had cut Inuyasha from her life, even going so far as to yank his beads off.

After she had done that, the well wouldn't work for him. And didn't that piss him off. He tried everything to get her to forgive him, but she finally asked him point blank. "Her or Kikyo?"

He had stared at her, then he looked away his ears on top of his head flattening. She demanded a new oath from him, to protect her to the best of his ability. And until he had meant the promise, Tessaiga would not transform for him.

That had been a fit of epic portions when that had happened, then when he was told not only by Totosai and Bokuseno that until he means the vow, the sword won't work for him. The only thing that it did was control his demon blood. But that the sword itself is Kagome's because she pulled it out.

Kagome had ended up leaving, and actually traveled for a couple months with Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, in order to complete the shards. She had never known why the demon lord had appeared in camp when Inuyasha had been threatening her, and simply asked if she would like to travel with him until her hanyou could be trusted again.

Needless to say, after that blow up, she had gone with Sesshomaru. He had been quiet, but had battled alongside her, and even taught her some defensive moves so that she can survive if an enemy would come closer.

When the group had met up months ago, Sesshomaru had sent Rin back to his stronghold with Jaken. He had commanded that Ah-Un return, and had sat Kagome on the dragon when he returned. And walked by her side from then on.

No matter how much Sango and Miroku had asked what had happened, Kagome had kept mum on it. Mostly because she herself had and still is confused on what is going on.

Thus had they continued until this morning. Sesshomaru had brought to her, her weapons, and then defended her until she told him to go.

The fight had continued until the late evening, one by one, Naraku's incarnations being brought down by the group. Anyone standing outside the fight would have been amazed that the actions of eight individuals had managed to not only survive, but to defeat thousands of lesser youkai along with the incarnations.

But at the end, Inuyasha had been on the other side of the field, but he had thrown the strike that breaks barriers, and Sesshomaru had been coming after the strike with his own sword, Bakusaiga to end the evil spider hanyou. But Naraku had anticipated that and had been using his tentacles to impale the demon lord.

Kagome had been watching and realizing that her new protector was about to be killed, she had screamed and instinctively drawn back her bow, which snapped as she did, and ended up using an arrow of pure miko powers.

This arrow purified the field on its way to Naraku, and landed where his portion of the jewel was, purifying it immediately.

Before he react to that, Sesshomaru had been there, and laid the final strike against the hanyou that had caused such despair in Japan.

Now the field was ankle deep in blood soaked mud, making it hard to move through. The exhaustion had struck most of the party, and she can see most of the group collapsing where they are standing. Kagome watches as Inuyasha tenderly cares for Kikyo, her eyes cold to him.

Then she feels the arrival of Sesshomaru and looks up at him. His golden eyes watch her carefully, then he holds out to her the remainder of the jewel.

Staring at him, she takes hold of the necklace on her neck that held the jewel shards and yanks it off, then opens the jar to pour them out into her hand. Her eyes never leaving his, she takes the remainder of the jewel and puts them together, a flash of light taking over the field when they are joined.

When the flash is gone, Kagome is hanging in the air in a pink bubble. As the group yells her name, they are all held in their places. Sesshomaru's eyes flashing red as he fights the stasis that has overtaken him.

In the pink bubble, Kagome is locked in her mind, and she is having a shock as the Warrior Priestess tells her, "Your wish is unselfish enough to disperse the jewel, but the Kami's are warring about the results."

Kagome stares at the woman in front of her as she shakes her head, "I worked hard in figuring out a wish that would free you from the jewel!"

The woman cups the chin of the girl in front of her. "And you have. I am warning you, the results of the wish are far flung, reaching to the very edges of the universe. The Kamis have advised that if it does, you will be called forth to fix this."

Then she smiles at her reincarnation. "If this does happen, no worries, my little one. I will help you, and your reward will be more than you could ever wish. Just be prepared. And know this is none of your fault, the wish you have, is pure. It is the wishers that possibly will corrupt your pure intentions."

She smiles at the small priestess, and asks her, "Are you ready?"

Kagome looks down and says softly, "I'm not to be given chance to say goodbye am I?"

The small shake of the woman standing in front of her tells her the answer. She looks back at the field, then takes a deep breath. She nods.

The group is released, but before any of them can move, a voice is heard. "Kagome's wish has been deemed unselfish and worthy. The jewel of the four souls is no more. Choose wisely, you have been given one wish from the Kami's."

And with that, the group stares at the spot where Kagome is, as it flashes again and then in a flash, disintegrates into tiny particles.

The roar that came from the Lord of the West deafens the group and sends the whole of Japan in a flurry to hide from the pain of the Youkai Lord.

* * *

**Final Count: words (for when I go back and Edit)**

**Please leave me a review!**

**Ok, for the newcomers to Kittyinaz's world. I write a lot. like 10 stories are going on at once, and this makes 11. All fics that get reviews are updated weekly, with the help of my Betas. (once you are in the queue for a story, you are set!) I publish on WordPress foremost, and that is where all UNCENSORED fiction is. Yes, I will delete lemons from here and direct you to my site for them. I write too much to worry about people deleting fics. I am also going to try to publish this over on Dokuga. **

**Once I get a beta, (Which have bennies, like access to the entire WordPress site including my chapters that are written ahead) I will work on this more. Or I get a crapload of reviews (Which has happened twice).**

**I cannot, with 10 stories going on at once, answer reviews. If you ask a serious question (not musings to yourself) I will answer. I read them constantly when I get upset, and they motivate me. So if you like it, review. Let me know. And you will get a story in return.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**

All spellings are per wiki/List_of_InuYasha_characters


	2. Chapter 2 I Fight For You

**Thanks for all the reviews! I am posting here, my WordPress site and Dokuga. Many many thanks to Ellyn!**

**Disclaimer: ****Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, Shonen Sunday, Viz, and any entity who presently hold rights to this anime and manga. I merely write my dreams per the instructions of my Betas.**

**Word Count: 1,773 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: I'd Come for You _by Nickelback

* * *

Previously:

_Kagome looks down and says softly, "I'm not to be given chance to say goodbye am I?"_

_The small shake of the woman standing in front of her tells her the answer. She looks back at the field, then takes a deep breath. She nods._

_The group is released, but before any of them can move, a voice is heard. "Kagome's wish has been deemed unselfish and worthy. The jewel of the four souls is no more. Choose wisely, you have been given one wish from the Kami's."_

_And with that, the group stares at the spot where Kagome is, as it flashes again and then in a flash, disintegrates into tiny particles._

_The roar that came from the Lord of the West deafens the group and sends the whole of Japan in a flurry to hide from the pain of the Youkai Lord._

_Now:_

* * *

Kagome wakes up to an alarm. It disorientates her since Sesshomaru had made so Inuyasha could not be able to wake her as he used to. She had also finished school through testing out. Her eyes are bleary and she rubs them as she stretches out and turns off the alarm.

As she slowly comes back to the earth, she realizes that having an alarm wake her is upsetting. And she also remembers the last thing she saw was Sesshomaru's eyes before the world had burst in front of her. She frowns as she remembers that his eyes were turning red and she wonders why. The fight was over, it was time for her to go back. She had talked with him about it at some time…hadn't she?

She shakes her head as she wearily gets out of bed, looking at herself and seeing none of the damage she had taken when she had been fighting. She had been concerned since she knew a lot of the cuts and such had been with Naraku's miasma. If she had been knocked out long enough, her healing abilities might not have healed the infections from those as they worked to keep her alive.

Frowning over it, she looks out the window, and notices the cherry buds on the tree outside her room and is further confused. Looking over her shoulder she soon see's the date on the calendar and sits down hard.

The year is of her 15th birthday, and she would have a hard time believing in chance that it would not be that same day. Not the way her life works.

She pulls up her knees as she wraps her arms around them, trying to understand what is going on and why she had to return to this time. What happened? Did what the Kamis fear to happen pass? And how is bringing her back to this time going to fix all of that?

Before she can get much farther in her thoughts, her mother knocks on the door, "Kagome?" She opens the door slightly to look in on her daughter.

She looks up at her, and her mother softly gasps. "Kagome…"

She smiles at her mother, trying to remember that she is the only one who had lived the last three years. And trying with all she could to try to remember that long ago day in her life.

But her mother comes and kneels before her, taking her hands in hers. "Kagome, what happened?"

Kagome turns her head and asks, "Huh?"

Shaking her head, her mother tells her, "I woke this morning and found out that the last three years are gone. I thought it was just me, but, Kagome, you… your eyes." She cannot believe the change to Kagome. The eyes are just too startling.

Her eyes widen as she gets up and runs to the bathroom. What she sees in the mirror doesn't at first surprise her until she sees her eyes. They are a dark indigo color, not the chocolate brown that she has had all her life. Then she looks to her side, and seeing a picture on the side of the mirror, and then looking back at herself, she gasps with her hands over her face.

"Kami!"

Her mother comes in and puts her hands on her shoulders. "Kagome, it may be your 15th birthday again, but you don't look like you are 15 anymore. And why the change to your eyes?" She watches Kagome's eyes as she wanders over her appearance and back to the picture that if their memory is right, was taken a couple of weeks ago in this timeline.

A ghostly apparition appears and Kagome gasps. "Midoriko!"

The warrior priestess smiles at Kagome but the look in her eye is sad. "Kagome, what we feared would happen, did. The Kami's brought you back to this time, as it is the only time you can fix this. To help you, three people have retained their memories to help you accomplish this. You and your mother are two of them."

She looks away sadly then tells Kagome, "Avoid going outside today, you know what will happen. We need you to train, and I will do this. Later today will be soon enough. Today had to be the day we brought you back to. But there are other changes that will happen."

The two Higurashi woman look at each other and nod.

The priestess smiles at them. This will be hard. "The well will work to transport Kagome back. After that, it will transfer items, but no living beings will be able to pass through. The timeline cannot suffer another change to it, and the well was never supposed to be used as you did originally. But it had been thought too cruel to separate you from your family at your age. This time, it cannot stand the transfers back and forth."

She closes her eyes. She opens them again to look at her reincarnation. "This time, you will be aware of who you are, and will know what you can be. The person who is supposed to be at your side will be waiting for you when you go through the well. He will also tell you what happened, since he lived it before the Kami's reset history. Unfortunately, a couple things will remain the same."

"One. The Jewel is inside of you. However, you are now the Jewel. It is too powerful to be brought back, but in this line, it has not been wished back. So instead, they made the Jewel you. There is no way to cut it out of you, there is no way to use you for wishes or power. Your soul is now the Jewel. In fact, we suspect it has always been, since you are **_my_** reincarnation, not Kikyo's. And since the Jewel is my soul, well, you can see the paradox."

Kagome nods as she makes her way through the logic of that statement.

Midoriko smiles and tells her, "Two. You need to release Inuyasha. You will find that you will not need him, but he has to be released. We do not know how he will react. He is an unknown factor in this, the Kami's have no control over him. You will be told why when you go through the well." Her face has a shadow of sadness as she knows the pain her reincarnation will go through once she realizes what Inuyasha has done.

"Three. And the last one. You will be mated, and will live to come back to this time. This is part of the reason the well cannot be used. The time in this area is already stretched too thin. History is not what you have learned. You will be there, and will see the true history. And you will be responsible for changing it. Do you understand, Kagome? It is not my soul on the line, nor defeating a hanyou be the end result. You will be fighting for a long time. But. The Kamis have given you great power, you will be the equal of your mate. Your reward will be him. And he has been waiting for you for a long time, Kagome." Her face smiles as she smiles, knowing that what is waiting for Kagome is nothing more than her fate.

Her mother is hugging her as Kagome stands there shocked. "Was it all for nothing?" She thinks back to all the pain she hand her friends had suffered to rid the world of the jewel the first time.

Midoriko shakes her head. "You saved the world once. It just happens that it needs saving again. Will you answer the call of the Kamis?"

Closing her eyes, Kagome sags in her mother's arms. "Yes."

Midoriko nods. "In two hours, you need to be back here. I will put you asleep until the same time tomorrow. By the time you wake you will have the knowledge and the skills you need. Your mate will have the weapons you need with him when he meets you. For now, make the plans you need to, and spend some time with your family. I will be here waiting."

She fades away, leaving mother and daughter to each other.

* * *

In two hours, Kagome is taking a deep breath before she enters her room again.

She and her mother had planned for what she will take with her. Her mother had picked up on the fact that items will be able to be passed through, so they are hoping that she can let her mother know if there is anything that needed to be sent to her. But they both know that this is going to be rare, with the knowledge that anything they send through the well will tax the time line even more. Her mother is right now out shopping for items that can go back with her and alternatives. She is particularly looking for books to show how to do things. The both of them acknowledge the knowledge couldn't be given out to many, but there is no reason she can't have anything that does not have history in it.

She opens the door and closing it, moves to her bed to sit. As she seats herself, Midoriko appears before her, smiling. "Again, you make smart choices. The information you are gathering will be allowed through. But for now, lay back and close your eyes. This will be intense to say the least." A look crosses her face, but she is satisfied with finally be able to rest.

With that Kagome lays on her bed and closes her eyes. Then she felt as though someone is lying down on her, then through her. The pain is intense, it is though her muscles are being worked in super speed. The feeling persists as the lowering feeling proceeds over her body until her mind is overlain with the sense.

Unable to scream, Kagome lay there, her back arching as her body is overcome with the sensation. Then came the voice of Midoriko telling her, "Shhhh. Everything will be over soon."

Frantic, Kagome asks in her mind, "What is going on?"

The feeling of some hugging her come over her, as Midoriko tells her, "The last gift of the Kami's. My souls is yours, and therefore, this is able to be done. My memories, my years of being trained as the last warrior priestess is being transferred from my soul to yours, from my mind to yours, my body to yours. When you wake tomorrow, you will know all I know." And with this, she coaxes Kagome's active brain to a sleep state, in order to pass the last of the information to her.

With that, Midoriko prays with all her abilities that this will be enough. When she goes back, she won't be mistaken for Kikyo, she will be as her true self. As Kagome. The Mate of the most powerful Taiyoukai the world will ever know.

* * *

**Final Count: 2,042 words **

**Please leave me a review, they motivate me when I feel like writing and a review catches my eye, I often do that story! I should... Have updates Wednesdays. WordPress gets them first, and if I am out sick (Like this past week) they were published in my FaceBook group first. Links are in my Profile!**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	3. Chapter 3 The Angel Heaven Let Me Think

**Hello! It's Wednesday and the start of my updates for the week. Many many thanks to Zabby Perno for her help in Betaing this!**

**Disclaimer: ****Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, Shonen Sunday, Viz, and any entity who presently hold rights to this anime and manga. I merely write my dreams per the instructions of my Betas.**

**Word Count: 2,254 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Apologize _by Timbaland and OneRepublic

* * *

_Previously:_

_Frantic, Kagome asks in her mind, "What is going on?"_

_The feeling of some hugging her come over her, as Midoriko tells her, "The last gift of the Kami's. My souls is yours, and therefore, this is able to be done. My memories, my years of being trained as the last warrior priestess is being transferred from my soul to yours, from my mind to yours, my body to yours. When you wake tomorrow, you will know all I know." And with this, she coaxes Kagome's active brain to a sleep state, in order to pass the last of the information to her._

_With that, Midoriko prays with all her abilities that this will be enough. When she goes back, she won't be mistaken for Kikyo, she will be as her true self. As Kagome. The Mate of the most powerful Taiyoukai the world will ever know._

_Now:_

* * *

When Kagome wakes up the following day, the world is completely different to her, even with her knowledge of the future she had woken up with yesterday is nothing to what she has gained overnight. The information she has gained, the power she can feel at her fingertips is amazing. Then Kagome is worried that if the Kamis are allowing this, then how bad can it be back in the past? That she is going to be going back with more training than she even left with to repeat this, with how much stronger she had been, that they felt that she needed the additional information.

Getting up, Kagome blinks as she looks over and sees a kimono, with a high color, but the sleeves are not as much material, but still will pass the standards of back then. She cocks her head at how the material is a blue that is the same as her eyes, but the edges are in a yellow and blue pattern that looks familiar to her. Her obi is not the traditional darker or a shade lighter, but is a red and white pattern that goes well with her colors.

Shaking her head, she dresses in it, surprised at how comfortable the outfit is, before heading downstairs. She can feel time actually pressing on her to hurry. She moves into the room that only holds her mother, her face falls as she realizes that this will be the last time for a long time to see her family.

Her mother, seeing her face, comes forward and kisses her on the forehead. "Kagome, there is nothing to be sad. Did not your Midoriko tell you, that you will be here in this time? I figure that is why the timing is so tight, to try to stop the two of you meeting each other. Now, the bags are going to be heavy with the books, but I got everything you should need."

She stops and looks to Kagome. "I'm proud of you, Kagome. Never forget that. Now, from what I gather, you have someone waiting for on the other side of the well. And you don't want to have him wait any longer than needed." She smiles at her daughter, knowing that she is basically sending her daughter to her mate.

With that, Kagome's eyes spilled the tears she is feeling, but she nods and hugs her mother, before gathering the bags. She grunts a little with the weight, but she manages to get them situated. Hopefully whoever is waiting for her on the other side will also help her out of the well. Otherwise, she is not sure on how she is going to get them out of the well.

She sighs, then with a head nod to herself, she heads out of the house, heading to the well. She prepares herself for Madam Centipede, the knowledge in her head allowing her to make short work of her. She snorts as the bow and arrow that ended Naraku is now something she can call at any time, not needing the physical props anymore.

Then she looks in the depths, and then looks back at the house, saying her goodbyes to her family. "Better get to it, Kagome."

And with that she jumps in the well.

* * *

When she lands, she automatically looks up as she always does to make sure she has made the trip. And sees the blue sky of the time period that will be home for her from now on. Then she registers the Youkai that is waiting for her.

"Sesshomaru?"

And with her utterance of his name, he is done in the well with her, grasping her around her hips and taking her with him out of the well with one leap as if she and the bags weigh nothing to him.

When they are out, he pushes off her bags, and then holds her close to him. A deep breathe of her scent is enough to settle him and he sighs in relief that she is back with him. Where she should have never left. He can feel his beast inside him also relaxing, both of them acknowledging the presence of the one they have loved through the end of one world and will through this one's if it comes about. But she will not leave their side again.

Kagome is confused, but at the same time, when she take in a breath of air, she is comforted. And she relaxes in his arms, as the past couple of days run through her head. And the memory of him on the field as he brought her the jewel, as he watched over her those many nights. Things are starting to faintly line up in her head. But the reality is one she has rejected, known that it could never be. That it would be a dream, this must be a dream…

Sesshomaru finally looks down and grips her chin in his hand, as he stares into her eyes. And he is surprised by the new color, but notes that they suit her as much as the brown ones did. He notes the tones of her eyes, and is pleased with the change.

She looks shyly away, but when he tells her, "Kagome, don't look away. I knew you were going to look different, that your true self will be coming out of its cocoon. I've waited too long for you to come back to me to miss a second of your attention." His tone is softer than normal, and Kagome also doesn't miss he dropped the Sesshomaru this and that.

As she turns to look at him, a confused look in her eyes. He smiles, "Do not tell me you had no idea of my feelings the first time, Koi?" He teases her. He has looked forward to this very day for so, so long. Could anyone blame him for being himself? Plus the Sesshomaru that Kagome had known was a younger version, one that had lived without his mate, one who had changed for her. The youkai he is now understands her background, why she does what she does, and will help her blend better in this time.

She can't help the burst of laughter. "What feelings? I never understood anything from when you showed up and asked me to join you!" She is being honest. She has never understood why he had showed up that day, nor why he had stuck by her side from then on.

A small smile lifts his lips. He shakes his head and quietly murmurs, "Maybe I was still a little cool for you to catch on, but do you think I would willingly travel with someone that long, then make no fuss when Inuyasha joined us?" He remembers the many nights he watched over her, the days he made sure nothing got through him to even breathe on her. She is his, and he made sure that all knew it. But maybe he didn't make clear to her the same thing.

Then his eyes turned haunting as he tells her, "Then the battle, the battle that I had hoped would free you from your duty. When you saved me, killing Naraku with our strikes, I thought I was finally free to court you as I wished to, to take you as my mate. I was standing there waiting for the damn wish that would free you, instead that damn Jewel took you away. And no matter how much I wished for you to return, I instead had to suffer through that travesty of a future, being promised that you would be mine." He pulls her closer burying his head in her hair, surrounding him in her scent, and marking her with his scent. "In the end, I was glad you were not here. That you did not see what happened nor watch the world as it burned to death. That you did not see how your innocent wish, the one that freed the world from the evil of the Jewel, ended up being the one that brought a worse evil to the planet." He and his beast shudder from the thought of her being there, having to see that and was never so happier in that moment that the Kamis did not grant his prayers nor the Jewel the wish as it seemed to have done for the others.

Kagome gasps. "You, you lived through it?" She knows that the world really did end and that is why Midoriko and the Kamis sent her back. This is the essential time to change the world. But no matter the information that was given to her, she has no idea what needs to be done, they had told her while she was trained that she will just know.

He nods, his arms still around her, reveling in her being here. "Someone had to. And I thank the Kami's that you were not the one. I lived for the 500 years waiting for the chance to have you back at my side, then I ended up fighting near the end of that time, trying to make the world one you could live in. When you were born, I was there."

He smiles fondly remembering it, "You were adorable and you saw me then. It took everything I had to leave you there. I was there, somewhere in the background of your life at all times, I could not stay away from you even though I should have. I was restrained by Kouga and Shippo when your father died. I had made sure that your family stayed at the shrine. Then after your father died, I did what I could to make your life as calm as I could, while in the background, I was fighting for everyone's survival. When you grew of age to be able to sense Youkai, I had removed everyone but us three, and the three of us retreated as we felt your power grow." His eyes reddened as he remembers the fight he had with his Beast, and truthfully with himself when they had been the last to leave. He left humans to watch, but not to be there, to leave her fate to others had bothered he and his beast to the point that he had destroyed his home in that time.

He growls, "I even watched as a younger Inuyasha would drag you back to now, when he would treat you like trash. The Baka had no idea how special you are. But in the background, though I watched over it all, I fought, trying to make the world not to be overtaken for at least the time that you were traveling, thinking that when you were torn from the feudal era, you were brought back to that time, and I could finally have you by my side. It had been my hope. And when the time I calculated for your return came, using the times you had returned while in my keeping as a guide, nothing." He closes his eyes as he remembers the pain the howl from his Beast how the two of them raged.

He holds her closer, his mokomoko curling around her even, making sure that she not get hurt on his armor, but as close as he could have her. "The despair was worse than the day you were gone. That day, the day we defeated Naraku and I was only waiting for your wish to ask your permission to court you, that day the whole world knew of my intentions for you, the rage I felt at you being taken from me the moment I thought it had ended. But that was nothing, Kagome to the day I realized that you were really gone, it was not a good day. The world had every reason to fear me. And at that moment, as if _he_ had known that you would not be coming back either, it became the day that the demons came out of hiding and _he_ attacked the humans." His eyes redden as he and his beast remember it. They had only the time to howl out their pain before the ground opened and the armies of Hell came forth.

His eyes still tinted red as he tells her, "I saved your family first. That may have led to our downfall, but I could not let the last remains of you to die as hell itself was opened on Tokyo. I spirited them away, then came back to fight. And it just never ended. The last memory I had was of my true form being pulled down, as I killed _him_. Being told that because of my sacrifice, of your sacrifice, that if we came back to now, would result in the two of us never parting again." And that promise is one he will force everyone, even the Kamis to keep. He will not go through losing his mate a third time.

He looks down at his beloved's eyes and tells her, "It was a choice I had no problem making, nor will I make a different one ever. Koi, I didn't want to interfere with your duty, but I could not stay away any longer from you." He had fought battles she will never imagine here and in the future that was to make sure she was safe. He had trained harder than even the first version to make possible the time they are in, that she would have a home worthy of her. Much had changed from what she knew from this time, and he is eager to show her what he himself has done for them.

Kagome needed to sit down. She looks around and tugs out of his arms and collapses in the grass before the well. She looks up at him, "Sesshomaru…I don't understand. I thought you hated humans and only tolerated me for some unknown reason." She had told herself this, convinced herself of this. And repeatedly as she found herself falling for the elder Taisho brother. And now to find out this? This has to be a dream.

He quickly kneels in front of her and looking in her eyes, he tells her, "I never hated you. You confused me, then I was mad at Inuyasha. How could he have the attention and love of my Mate? I hated myself for trying to hurt you, but the fact you were my Mate is the reason you survived my poison attack. As my Mate, my beast couldn't hurt you. He couldn't allow me to hurt you. It is why I did everything to save you. Why I attacked Inuyasha to teach him how to protect you better. Rin was rescued because she reminded me of you. For good reason, but we will get to that later. Everything I did was because of you. I was close by you, only returning to my lands when you left so that I could take care of it, to make sure that when this was all over I had a home and lands to offer. Then when you declared yourself free of him, I couldn't help myself, I found myself in your camp offering to be your protector. The months following that were the happiest in my long life. I wanted, _needed_ to tell you, but my sense of honor told me to wait. When we are done with the Jewel, I could have you, court you. I could have you without any interruptions."

He looks up at the sky, remembering the fights with himself at times with the sheer need of having her as his mate, his other half. "Will you forgive this Sesshomaru for his grievances against you? For not recognizing you and fighting against my beast until he won? He has loved you for so long, and I have come to his way of thinking. But it is my fault for any thoughts you have of us not favorable. I will use the rest of eternity to make it up to you. Please don't reject us." He looks down at her, pleading for the first and hopefully for the last time in his life. But if he needed to ever do it again, it would be because of this woman in front of him.

She stares at him, trying to get it all in her head. She finally says, "Mate?" Her voice is tremulous, still not believing that this is not a dream that she will wake to the real world where the man she fell in love with still just tolerates her for some reason.

He slowly nods his head, his eyes never leave hers. He waits for her, knowing she needs to work her way through this. He has known for over a thousand years, but she is only now knowing.

She looks up at the sky. She has always found him attractive, but she never thought that she would have a chance. She finally looks at him, "But I am human." It's the only thing she can offer right now.

He shakes his head slowly, "Kagome, you were never human. But even if you are, it doesn't matter. I have loved you for over 1,000 years. Doesn't that tell you how devoted I am to you?"

She lifts an eyebrow as she repeats, "A th-thousand years?" She is still in shock, trying to comprehend that this is real.

He nods. "Unlike you, I was sent back to the beginning. And some things have changed, changes I was told were allowed. I took care of the Thunder Brothers to make sure your Kit was taken care of. The spider hanyou has been kept under control. He could not be eliminated, but he has been kept harassed and unable to make as many people's lives as miserable as did before. All your friends are in a better place. They will know of you, and you will meet them later. I did much, to try to keep myself calm. To be able to here, today, waiting for you."

He pauses and then kneels before her as he takes her hands in his and asks, "Kagome, will you accept my courtship?"

A sharp drawn breath comes from her as the Lord of the Western Lands not only asks the all-important question, but is actually _kneeling_ before her. And she can hear Midoriko telling her that her mate and her are equals. That he is her reward, along with the fact that he will be by her side. She looks up and asks him, her want evident in her eyes, "But… what if we do mate? And we have Hanyous?" It is the only objection she can think of that will hurt her if she did this and he hates their children.

Sesshomaru's gaze softens and he moves to her, holding her face in both of his. "We won't. And if for some reason, we do, I will love and adore them only seconded to you. Please Kagome. Please give us a chance."

She stares into his eyes, and she finally tells him, "Yes."

* * *

**Final Count: 3,411 words **

**Please leave a review! They motivate me, and I still am needing the motivation. Next week's update maybe a little late, I am babysitting from Friday through Tuesday, so most of my time I have for writing and editing will be gone. But I hopefully will resume posting if not that week (They go from Wednesday to Tuesday) then I will be back the following Wednesdays, Beta approved of course. Just remember, she writes, I am writing for 11 stories. So we are working to get these out to others!**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


End file.
